Zakazana miłość
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto jest dorastającym nastolatkiem. Tak jak każdy chłopak w jego wieku, marzy o fajnej dziewczynie. Niestety, okazuje się, że to nie dziewczyny są jego prawdziwym marzeniem. YAOI, MinaNaru


**WARNINGS (po angielsku to lepiej brzmi...): YAOI, INCEST [fatherxson]**

Naruto patrzył na swojego ojca w zamyśleniu. Czwarty Hokage właśnie kończył jeść śniadanie. Czuł na sobie wzrok syna i wiedział, że w jego głowie właśnie kotłuje się milion mysli. Już dawno się nauczył, że wtedy lepiej go po prostu z tym zostawić.

19-latek w końcu się ocknął i spojrzał na zegarek. Jęknął i zerwał się z krzesła.

-Trening z mistrzem Kakashim! Zapomniałem!

Minato usłyszał odgłos stup na schodach, trzaski na górze, zbiegającego syna i trzask drzwi. Westchnął. Odkąd zabrakło Kushiny w ich domu zrobiło się trochę cicho. Namikaze zabrał talerze do zlewu i w zamyśleniu zaczął je zmywać.

Od kilku tygodni podejrzewał Kakashiego i Naruto o związek. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale dziwił się, czemu jego syn mu o tym nie powiedział. Zawsze rozmawiali. Nawet o tych najbardziej wstydliwych sprawach. Kiedy Naruto zaczął miewać nastoletnie sny, to on go najbardziej wspierał. Chłopak zwierzał mu się ze wszystkiego, co widział. Miał dość bujną wyobraźnię. We snach przerobił to już z Sakurą, Hinatą, Ten Ten... a nawet z Sasuke. Przy tym ostatnim był bardzo przerażony i nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

Minato stwierdził, że chłopak prawdopodobnie jest bi i płeć mu nie przeszkadza. To wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Ostatnio przestał z nim na ten temat rozmawiać. Co nie znaczyło, że sny znikły, bo Namikaze wielokrotnie słyszał, jak jęczy przez sen. Uznał, że pewnie śni o jakimś mężczyźnie, bo nie chce mu powiedzieć.

Kakashi już czekał na chłopaka na ukrytym polu treningowym. To było jedno z niewielu spotkań, na które nie zamierzał się spóźnić. Trening z Naruto był jedynie wymówką. Czwarty nie wiedział, że to właśnie swojemu senseiowi zwierzał się naprawdę ze wszystkiego.

Minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd chłopak zaczął śnić o swoim ojcu. Spanikował. Sensei był jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Długo go namawiał do powiedzenia o tym Minato, ale on się bał. Nie dziwił mu się. Nie co dzień syn zakochuje się we własnym ojcu. Kakashi postanowił mu pomóc. Naruto z początku próbował zabić to uczucie, ale im bardziej się starał, tym jego stan się pogarszał. Raz nawet zwymiotował krwią i Hatake musiał go zabrać do szpitala.

Dzieciak zmienił podejście i postanowił poderwać ojca. Wyprosił Kakashiego, aby pomógł mu się dowiedzieć, co tamten lubił. Okazało się, że Minato lubi czekoladki z nadzieniem truskawkowym, czerwony kolor (co było do przewidzenia) i kocha koty.

Hatake nie podobał się pomysł swojego ucznia i wciąż starał się mu go wybić z głowy, ale to było na nic. On i tak wiedział swoje. Nie chciał mu mówić o tym, że jego ojciec prawdopodobnie go znienawidzi po tym, jeśli mu się uda. Zraniłby go i ten zapewne zrezygnowałby z jego pomocy. A nie chciał go zostawiać samego. To był poważny problem i mógł nawet doprowadzić do rozpadu rodziny jego senseia. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Chłopak rozebrał się do bokserek i skoncentrował się. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Minato śledził syna i kiedy ten się rozebrał, był pewien do czego dojdzie, a teraz? Pogubił się.

-Źle. Skoncentruj chakrę na odpowiednich częściach ciała.

Naruto spróbował jeszcze raz. Nic. Namikaze westchnął. Jego podejrzenia okazały się bezpodstawne. Wrócił do domu. Zebrał dokumenty i ruszył do pracy.

Naruto bał się, że jego plan nie wypali. W dodatku Kakashi wyraźnie starał się od niego go odwieść. Może to faktycznie był zły pomysł? Nie mógł jednak teraz się wycofać. Jego ojciec zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak.

Usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi. Wziął głęboki wdech. Teraz albo nigdy. Musiał przynajmniej spróbować. Na schodach rozległ się tupot stóp. Jego ojciec już tu szedł. Drzwi uchyliły się i Minato wszedł do sypialni. Stanął sparaliżowany, patrząc na swojego syna.

Chłopak siedział na łóżku w czerwonych bokserkach. Dookoła niego wił się koci ogonek, a zamiast ludzkich uszu miał kocie. Naruto zatrzepotał nimi i podszedł do ojca. Wspiął się na palce i go pocałował.

Zszokowany Minato nie protestował. „C-co on robi?! Całuje mnie!? Oszalał!? Do jasnej cholery, co on sobie myśli? Jestem jego ojcem!" wściekł się w myślach. Złapał go za ramiona i mocno oderwał od siebie. Spojrzał na niego porządnie wkurzony.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Chłopak zająkał się. Nie sądził, że jego ojciec mu się oprze. Uszy chłopaka przyjęły „smutną" pozę. Gdyby nie ta sytuacja, Minato na pewno by się teraz rozczulił.

-Ja...

-CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ!? Czy ty oszalałeś?! Jestem twoim ojcem!

Puścił syna i zaczął chodzić wściekle po sypialni. Ciężko dyszał. Nie potrafił przetrawić tego, co się stało.

-Tato, ja... ja chciałem...

-Co ty sobie myślisz?-Minato stanął przed nim-To nie do pomyślenia! Myślałem, że wszystko jest między nami okej, ale tobie najwyraźniej coś odbija. Nie odzywasz się do mnie, ignorujesz, a teraz jeszcze to! Mam tego serdecznie dosyć Naruto! Dosyć twoich humorów i braku wyjaśnień!

-Tato...

Naruto spojrzał na niego błagalnie, ale ten to ziignorował.

-Czemu próbujesz zniszczyć to wszystko, co stworzyliśmy? Te wszystkie więzi? Czemu?-załkał Namikaze-Dlaczego?! DLACZEGO, PYTAM SIĘ!

Chłopak drgnął. Bał się otworzyć usta. Bał się.

-Gdyby teraz to widziała Kushina... Co, sądziłeś, że tak łatwo mnie zaciągniesz do łóżka? Że jestem jakąś tanią dziwką?!

-Nie! To nie tak!

-A jak?! CO?! NO JAK!?

Chłopak milczał. „Miastrz Kakashi miał rację... Szkoda, że go nie posłuchałem." jęknął w myślach. Nagle jęknął. Poczuł pulsujący ból w policzku.

-U...u...ude...uderzyłeś...mnie...-przeraził się Naruto. Zawsze był ciężkim do wychowania rozbójnikiem, ale ojciec nigdy go nie bił. Zawsze albo sadzał na biurku albo na łóżku i znim rozmawiał. Fakt, czasami doprowadzał go do płaczu, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie podniósł na niego ręki. To nie było w jego stylu.

-Słuchaj mnie, do cholery. Zawiodłem się na tobie. Myślałem, że dobrze cię wychowałem. Myliłem się. Niech zgadnę, nie wiedziałeś, jak kogoś poprosić o to, więc postanowiłeś poćwiczyć na mnie, tak?-chłopak zaprzeczył kręceniem głowy. Z jego oczu pociekły łzy-Jesteś żałosny. Zniszczyłeś wszystko. Możesz być z siebie dumny. A teraz do pokoju. Nie chcę cię widzieć!

Naruto wymaszerował z sypialni z ręką na policzku. Minato usiadł na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Zaniósł się płaczem. Nie sądził, że jego syn zrobi mu coś takiego.

Chłopak zatrzasnął drzwi. Kocie uszy i ogon zniknęły. Rzucił się na łóżko. Wstrząsnęły nim spazmy niepohamowanego szlochu. Kakashi patrzył na niego z najbliższego drzewa. Pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że tak to się skończy.

Minato wyszedł z domu. Musiał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Ulice już dawno opustoszały. Po lekkim namyśle ruszył w stronę parku. Ciężko usiadł na ławce.

Nie wiedział, co teraz się stanie z jego rodziną. Z nim i Naruto. Na pewno już nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Wciąż nasuwało się jedno pytanie: dlaczego? Nie powiedział mu. Zapewne był to jakiś głupi pomysł. Może nawet idiotyczny zakład. Albo naprawdę chciał jedynie potrenować.

Poczuł, że ktoś siedzi obok niego. Spojrzał na sąsiada.

-Zostaw mnie, Kakashi. Chcę być sam.

-Sądziłem, że chcesz usłyszeć, dlaczego Naruto to zrobił.

Namikaze spojrzał na niego z uwagą. Hatake nie miał na sobie maski. Był ubrany, jak zwykły cywil. Odetchnął ciężko i spojrzał na swojego mistrza.

-Wiesz o tym?

-Tak... Treningi z Naruto. To była zwykła przykrywka. Chłopak zwierzał mi się z tego, czego nie chciał powiedzieć tobie.

-Co?

Kakashi podrapał się po głowie.

-Przestał z tobą rozmawiać od... 2 miesięcy? Tak?

Minato skinął.

-To dlatego, że od dwóch miesięcy... śni o tobie.

Namikaze otworzył usta. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Był zszokowany tym.

-Wstydził się. Powiedział też, że zaczyna coś do ciebie czuć. Panikował. Przychodziły mu do głowy różne, głupie pomysły. Chciał nawet opuścić Konohę, ale wybiłem mu to z głowy. Często starał się zabić to uczucie. Znowu uważać cie po prostu za ojca. Im bardziej się starał to zrobić, tym później gorsze były psychiczne konsekwencję. Raz nawet nie tylko psychiczne.

-Wymiotowanie krwią...

-Tak. Byłem przy tym. Tak bardzo to sobie postanowił, że nawet wyglądał tak, jakby medytował. Kiedy skończył... Był pewien, że już po wszystkim. Uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem... ale to był fałszywy uśmiech. Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, jak go musiało to boleć, że doprowadziło go to do tego stanu. Sensei, on cię kocha. Bardzo. O wiele bardziej niż bardzo.

Namikaze przez chwilę milczał. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego.

-Dlaczego... ze mną o tym nie porozmawiał? Na spokojnie?

-Nakłaniałem go do tego, ale bał się. Sądził, że go odrzucisz. A nawet wyrzucisz z domu.

-Nie zrobiłbym tego!-oburzył się Minato takim pomysłem. Niezależnie, jak bardzo byłby na niego zły, nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego. Bez przesady.

-Wiem. Parę razy chciał spróbować, ale nie dawał rady i się upijał. Poza tym... czy gdybyś ty zakochał się we własnym ojcu, powiedziałbyś mu o tym prosto z mostu?

Czwarty spojrzał na najbliższe drzewo, zastanawiając się. Kiedy oskarżał Naruto, nawet do głowy nie przyszedł mu taki pomysł. Jego syn go kocha! Kocha! I to nie jak ojca. Czuł, że niedługo dostanie migreny.

-Nie wiem, Kakashi. Nie wiem!

Hatake pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Rozumiał, jak się teraz czuł Namikaze.

-Pomagałem mu zbierać informacje.

-Informacje?

Minato spojrzał na swojego byłego ucznia.

-Tak. Co lubisz. Byliśmy pewni, co do trzech rzeczy. Czekoladek, koloru i zwierząt.

-Dostałem dzisiaj jakieś czekoladki do biura...

-Jadłeś je?

-Nie. Zostawiłem. Nie miałem ochoty na słodycze.

-To wyjaśnia, czemu tak szybko się mu oparłeś.

Namikaze wyprostował się.

-O czym ty mówisz?

-Sensei, próbowałem mu to wybić z głowy, ale uparł się. Byłem pewien, że to nie wypali, dlatego tutaj teraz z tobą siedzę. Plan twojego syna był prosty i podstępny. Lepiej już nie jedz tych czekoladek. Są nasączone narkotykiem. Otumaniłyby cię. Nauczył się też transformacji niektórych części ciała w kocie. Najbardziej podobał mu się ogon. No i uszy. Te z pewnością tobie zaprezentował. Przyznam, pomagałem mu we wszystkim. Chciałem pomóc, nawet jeśli to było skazane na porażkę. Naruto miał nadzieję cię uwieść, posługując się narkotykiem i kocimi atrybutami.

-Tylko, że nie zjadłem czekoladek...

-Właśnie. Poza tym... I tak byś się pewnie zorientował i ich nie zjadł.

Kakashi spuścił głowę. Żałował, że nie powstrzymał go siłą. Nawet gdyby miał go zaciągnąć za rękę do Hokage, powinien go zmusić do rozmowy.

-Wybacz, że go nie powstrzymałem. Wszystko, co zaszło między wami dzisiaj... to moja wina.

-Nie, Kakashi...-położył mu dłoń na ramieniu-Nie dałem mu się wytłumaczyć. To również moja wina. Nie interesowałem się tym, co się z nim dzieje. Myślałem, że tak będzie najlepiej.

-Oboje się myliliśmy. Proszę, sensei. Daj mu jeszcze jedną szansę. On cię naprawdę kocha. Nie zniesie odrzucenia.

-Ale... Tak być nie może! To mój syn!

-Wolisz, żeby odwrócił się od świata tylko ze względu na zasady?-powiedział tajemniczy głos. Spojrzeli na mężczyznę, który wyszedł z cienia. Już od jakiegoś czasu przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu Naruto, ale nie sądził, że o to chodziło.

-Minato. Są na tym świecie rzeczy, które niewielu akceptuje. Jeśli taka rzecz może dać komuś szczęście to dlaczego z nią walczyć? Fakt. Prawdopodobnie wioska was znienawidzi. Pewnie głównie ciebie. Zapewne wszyscy się od ciebie odwrócą. Być może nawet odbiorą ci tytuł Hokage. Ale powiedz, wolisz, żeby było tak jak jest, czy wolisz, żeby Naruto był szczęśliwy, bez względu na cenę? Wiesz jaki on jest. Jest wrażliwy. Może nawet bardziej od ciebie. Chcesz, żeby z rozpaczy coś sobie zrobił?

-Nie, Jiraiya-sensei...

Minato spuścił głowę, uderzony słowami nauczyciela. Sannin westchnął.

-Weź przykład z Kakashiego.-oboje spojrzeli na niego zdumieni-Wiedział, że pomagając mu, robi coś wbrew zasadom, ale to robił. Jesteś jego nauczycielem, a nie dajesz mu dobrego przykładu. To najwyraźniej on musi cię czegoś nauczyć.

Czwarty czuł, że rozpacz zaraz go rozszarpie. Czuł się winny. Bardzo.

-Sensei... Naruto leży teraz w pokoju i płacze. Idź do niego, zanim wpadnie mu do głowy kolejny głupi pomysł.

Minato pokiwał głową. Starł łzy z policzka i ruszył do domu. Jego miejsce zajął Sannin. Hatake spojrzał na niego.

-Myślisz, że się pogodzą?

-Jak nie zrobią tego sami, to zamknę ich w jednym pomieszczeniu. Chociażby na zawsze. Zakładam, że mi pomożesz?

-Naruto jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat. Nie chcę, żeby cierpiał.

-Wiem, Kakashi. Wiem. Dla mnie jest jak wnuk. Nie pozwolę, żeby zasady, które wymyślił jakiś pijany dziadek, pozbawiły go szczęścia.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się. Jiraiya przyjrzał mu się z bliska.

-Wciąż nie wiem, po co ci ta obrzydliwa maska?

-To już... taka moja tradycja.

-To jeśli się jeszcze raz do niej zastosujesz, pomimo tego, że połowa dziewcząt Konohy padnie na zawał, widząc twoją przystojną buźkę, to ci przywalę. Jutro chcę widzieć normalnego shinobi.

Minato podszedł do drzwi do pokoju Naruto. Przez chwilę kręcił się po kuchni, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Pozbył się płaszcza i bluzy. Kilka razy odetchnął i cicho wślizgnął się do sypialni syna. Zobaczył, jak śpi na kołdrze. Usiadł na łóżku i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła.

Ujrzał wciąż mokre od łez policzki. Jeden z nich wciąż był zaczerwieniony od uderzenia. „Uderzyłem go. Jak mogłem? Kiedy się urodził, przysięgałem przy Kushinie, że nigdy tego nie zrobię. Złamałem tą obietnicę. Złamałem. Jestem okropny." płakał w myślach Namikaze. Położył się koło niego na boku i zaczął delikatnie głaskać go po tym policzku.

Po chwili na twarzy chłopaka zakwitł uśmiech. Chwilę później odsunął szybko twarz i podrapał nieświadomie łaskotane miesjce. Spojrzał na ojca ze zdziwieniem. I strachem.

-Tata...?

-Przepraszam. Wybacz mi za to wszystko. Za to, że na ciebie krzyczałem. Że cię uderzyłem. Że nie dałem ci wytłumaczyć. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Naruto usiadł na łóżku i spuścił głowę. Zamknął oczy, po raz kolejny rozpamiętując tamto zdarzenie. Poczuł, że jest przytulany. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na ojca. Po chwili ten się od niego odsunął.

-Tato, ja... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Zrobiłem to... bo... kocham cię. Ja...

Chłopak coraz bardziej drżał. Minato pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Wiem, Naru. Wiem wszystko.

-Wiesz?... Mistrz Kakashi?

-Tak. Mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć.

-Ale... Przecież ty się nigdy na to nie zgodzisz... Jestem twoim synem i...

-Tak. Nie zgodziłbym się. Ale dwie osoby przemówiły mi do rozsądku. Pieprzyć zasady. Pieprzyć ocenę innych. Jeśli ty mnie kochasz, to ja ciebie też. Nic innego się nie liczy.

Zanim zszokowany Naruto zdążył coś powiedzieć, wargi Minato przylgnęły do jego ust. Pocałunek był namiętny. „On... On mnie całuje! Nie wierzę... Tak bardzo tego chciałem, ale nie wierzyłem... Och... To takie przyjemne!" myślał gorączkowo Naruto.

„Odwzajemnia go... Musi mu być przyjemnie. To dobrze. Za dużo już wycierpiał." ucieszył się Minato i objął syna. Jedną dłoń położył na jego plecach, a drugą na karku, przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy się w końcu od siebie oderwali, szybko zaczęrpnęli powietrza. Chłopak rumienił się, obserwując ojca. Ten pogłaskał go z uśmiechem po policzku.

-Naru?

-Tak, tato?

-Pokażesz te swoje uszy i ogonek?

Chłopak zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Minato patrzył z zafascynowaniem, jak ludzkie uszy zmieniają się w kocie, a z bokserek ucieka długi ogon. Namikaze musnął językiem wargi Naruto. Ten chciał go pocałować, ale został powstrzymany palcem na ustach.

-Momencik, Naru. Najpierw pozbądźmy się nieproszonych gości.

Chłopak patrzył, jak ten podchodzi do okna i go zasłania. Chwilę później rozległ się krzyk oburzenia. Minato westchnął, pokręcił głową i wrócił na łóżko. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę syna i po chwili wahania, podrapał go za uchem. Ten zaczął mruczeć jak najęty.

Namikaze uśmiechnął się i pocałował go ponownie. Drżenie, wywołane przez mruczenie, wywołało nieznane, przyjemne uczucie, które oboje od razu pokochali. W końcu Minato postanowił pójść krok dalej. Delikatnie zmusił chłopaka do otworzenia ust.

Naruto poczuł, jak język ojca wślizguje się do niego. „Och! To takie wspaniałe... ten smak jest... och!" rozpływał się w myślach. Natychmiast objął ojca w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich języki wręcz bawiły się, dając swoim właścicielom wiele radości.

Minato nie czuł się tak od śmierci Kushiny. Powróciło do niego zapomniane pożądanie. Wyrzucił poczucie wstydu, które mu mówiło, że to złe. Jego syn tego chciał. Nic temu nie przeszkodzi. I nikt.

Rozłączyli się, próbując złapać trochę powietrza. Naruto popatrzył się dziwnie na podkoszulkę ojca. Minato zachichotał, cmoknął go w policzek i się jej pozbył. Następnie przyciągnął go mocno do siebie, całując po czole, w usta i po szyi.

Naruto był lekko niezadowolony z faktu, że to jego ojciec tu rządzi. Za bardzo go jednak pragnął, aby odrzucić tą jedyną szansę. Dopiero po chwili poczuł, że został przyciśnięty do łóżka. Spojrzał z udawaną złością na ojca.

-To nie fair!

-Ja tu rządzę, mój mały!-powiedział Minato, składając na jego ustach namiętnego całusa. Czwarty zjechał następnie wargami po jego brodzie i szyi, a następnie dotarł do jednego z sutków. Sprawnie manewrował palcami i językiem, doprowadzając syna do coraz głośniejszych jęków.

Naruto długo po fakcie zauważył, że jego ojciec pozbył się spodni, zostając jedynie w bokserkach. Zrozumiał również, gdzie zmierzał językiem.

-T...tato!

-Hm? Coś nie tak, Naru?

-A..le... Ty...

-Ci... Nie bój się. Chyba że nie chcesz?

Naruto zamilkł. Chciał. Bardzo. Czuł, że jego męskość nie mieści się już w boskerkach i wstydził się. Minato już dawno to wyczuł. Widział rumieńce na twarzy swojego syna.

-Daj spokój, Naru. Jesteśmy tacy sami.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, a palcami chwycił za bokserki i się ich pozbył. W tej samej chwili Naruto zamknął oczy. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał i zaczął jęczeć z rozkoszy. Spojrzał na swojego ojca, który właśnie go lizał i pieścił palcami.

Minato go słyszał. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale był zbyt „zajęty". Czuł, jak ogon syna go łaskocze po szyi. Zachichotał.

-Ach! TATO... Ja... a...!

Minato połknął jego spermę bez sprzeciwu. Przez chwilę jeszcze krążył językiem dookoła pępka, a następnie wrócił nad jego twarz. Chłopak jeszcze trochę dyszał po rozrywce, jaką zafundował mu ojciec.

-Naru... To bardzo ważna decyzja. Może pociągnąć za sobą wiele konsekwencji. Nie musimy tego robić.

-Ale... ja chcę!

-Wiesz, że przyjaciele mogą cię potem zostawić?

-Nie obchodzi mnie to! Kocham cię!

-Ja też cię kocham. Bardzo. Ale seks nie jest całą miłością.

-Tato!

Widząć upór i smutek na twarzy syna, poddał się i pozbył się swoich bokserek. Pocałował go mocno i namiętnie, a następnie zjechał na jego szyję.

-A więc zróbmy to. Odwróć się na brzuch.-szepnął mu do ucha ojciec.

-Ale...

-Obiecałem sobie, że więcej ciebie nie skrzywdzę i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa.

Niepocieszony Naruto zmienił pozę. Nagle poczuł, że coś go od środka rozpycha. Jęknął z bólu.

-Co robisz?!

-Ci. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, będziesz cierpiał. Bardzo.

Naruto przygryzł wargę, kiedy poczuł drugi palec. Mocno bolało. Ogon chłopaka mu przeszkadzał, dlatego owinął go sobie wokoł wolnej ręki. Trzeci palec. Zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że go boli. Kiedy Naruto ucichł, zaczął nimi poruszać, aby się przyzwyczaił.

Chłopak jęczał, ale teraz już z rozkoszy. Chciał więcej. Westchnął z rozczarowaniem, kiedy poczuł pustkę. Wtedy palce zaczęło zastępywać coś innego.

Minato wchodził w niego powolutku. Naruto zacisnął zęby, obiecując sobie, że nie pokaże ojcu, jak bardzo go boli. Mógłby przestać. W końcu Czwarty wszedł do końca. Postanowił poczekać, aż ten się przyzwyczai.

-Tato... zrób to wreszcie!

-Hm? Co mówiłeś?

-Prooooszę!

-Powtórzysz?

-Proszę!

-Ale o co?

Naruto warknął cicho, co rozśmieszyło Minato. Uwielbiał drażnić swojego syna.

-Pieprz mnie wreszcie!

-A... No cóż...

Zaczął się w nim poruszać. Chłopak jęczał czując niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Powoli zaczął zgrywać swoje ruchy z ruchami ojca. Minato już dawno tak się nie czuł. Wspaniale. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co zrobi mu Kushina, kiedy się dowie, co on wyprawia na tej planecie. Pewie go wykastruje, poćwiartuje i skropi sokiem z cytryny.

Zachichotał. Oczywiście zwrócił na siebie spojrzenie Naruto, które mówiło: „Mój ojciec jest dziwny...". Ich tempo robiło się coraz bardziej szalone. A jemu wciąż było mało. „Zupełnie, jak Kushina. Nigdy nie ma dość. To dobrze. Tak bardzo brakowało mi seksu..." pomyślał Namikaze.

-OCH! Szybciej! Mocniej!

-Oszalałeś?...Nawet... ja... nie dam rady...spełnić twoich wymagań!

W końcu doszli, co oznajomił wrzask. Kiedy lekko ochłonęli po stosunku, runęli na łóżko. Naruto szybko wtulił się w ojca. Ten go pogłaskał po głowie. Kocie uszy znikły.

-Śpij, mój mały. Śpij.

Naruto przeciągnął się. Leżał sam w łóżku. Ktoś okrył go kołdrą tak, jakby się bał, że chłopaka dopadnie kolejna epoka lodowcowa. Wiedział kto. Jego ojciec.

Szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i zamierzał go znaleźć, ale przypomniał sobie o tym, że jest całkiem nagi. Przeszukał cały pokój, ale nie znalazł swoich bokserek. Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do szafy. Przeraził się, widząc, że jest pusta. Nie było ani grama jego ubrań.

„Może... chce mnie wyrzucić?" drgnął niespokojnie chłopak. Cała jego radość przeminęła. Poczuł, jak łzy cisną się mu do oczu, jak spływają po policzkach.

Wyjrzał z pokoju. Nikogo nie było. Szybko przemknął do łazienki. Tam jęknął. Ból po wczorajszej zabawie ujawnił się, pulsując w tyłku. Kilka razy odetchnął i złapał za ręcznik. Owinął go sobie wokół pasa i wyruszył na poszukiwanie ojca. Nie było go w kuchni, w jadalni, ani nawet w gabinecie. Została tylko jego sypialnia.

Minato właśnie wyglądał przez okno. Usłyszał, jak uchylają się drzwi. Spojrzał przez ramię na syna. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, widząc, że ten ma na sobie ręcznik. Naruto przełknął ślinę. Dopiero wtedy Czwarty zauważył, że płakał.

-Tato... gdzie moje ubrania?

-Płakałeś?-podszedł do niego zaniepokojony ojciec i go objął-Dlaczego?

Poprowadził go do łóżka, zmusił żeby się w nim położył i okrył go kołdrą. Następnie go przytulił mocno.

-Twoje ubrania są tu. Uznałem, że nie musisz już spać w innym pokoju.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się cicho i odwzajemnił uścisk. „Jaki ja byłem głupi... Myślałem, że mnie wyrzuci..." myślał z ulgą Naruto.

-Naru, powiedz, dlaczego płaczesz? Aż tak bardzo cię boli?

-N-nie... Ja... kiedy zobaczyłem, że nie ma ubrań... myślałem...

-Że cię wyrzucę? Naru...

Cmoknął syna w czoło. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy.

Kończyli własnie śniadanie, kiedy rozległ się pisk kilku kobiet. Po chwili ktoś zapukał. Minato otworzył. Okazało się, że to Kakashi. Bez maski. Zanim zdążył wejść, został powalony przez nastolatkę. Naruto podbiegł do ojca i razem z nim zanosił się śmiechem.

W końcu Hatake się uwolnił od natarczywej dziewczyny i skrył się w domu mistrza. Widząc, że wszystko wróciło do normy odetchnął. Prawie. Nie można było ukryć, że Minato i Naruto byli względem siebie nieco bezwstydni. Ale dobrze, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze.


End file.
